What are Friends?
by xRandomCactus909x
Summary: Elsa and Jack had been best friends since forever, they were both popular and had a lot of other friends as well, but those two were the dynamic duo. They never thought about being more than friends, not until there junior year of high school at least. But what are friends? Rated T for swearing and slight sexual references - Eventual Jelsa
1. Ch1 An Introduction

Elsa never remembered how she met Jack Frost, but she was glad she did. Her best friend ever since kindergarten was always by her side, and always protecting her if she needed to be. Both Elsa and Jack never even thought about being more then friends, until puberty happened anyways.

The first day of there junior year at Arendalle High School. They walked up the stairs, side by side, giggling and laughing the whole time. They had two classes together, and lunch with each other. Anna, a freshman, ran up to her sister and who she considered to be her brother.

"Hey guys! Wait up! This is my first day, you should know better than to just leave me alone!"

"Sorry Anna," said Elsa, checking her watch, "but you're gonna have to go faster if you wanna be on time to your first class!"

At that, Anna shrieked and bolted up the stairs, leaving Jack and Elsa behind.

"What are you talking about Elsa?" Jack asked, "we still have twenty minutes,"

"Anna doesn't know that," she replied with a snicker.

"Hey!" said Jack, "I'm supposed to be the one who pulls pranks on people!"

They walk inside, and stand next to there lockers talking until the bell calls them to there classes. They went there separate ways, Elsa to science, Jack to English, and Anna was still nowhere in sight.

_I REALLY NEED SOME FEEDBACK ON THIS FIRST CHAPTER! I know, I'm not one to write long chapters, but I still want to know what your opinions based off of these first paragraphs! I'll still be working on my other story, DisneyWorks High (go check it out if you haven't already), but not as frequently. Hope you enjoy, and there is certainly more to come! Thx! - xRandomCactus909x_


	2. Ch2 Little Sisters

Jack, Elsa, and Anna were talking at lunch after there first four classes, when a large figure appeared behind Anna.

"Hey Elsa, hey Jack. Who's this?" he said.

"Oh hey Kristoff," Elsa said, "that's my little sister Anna."

"Cool," he said, as he sat at the table, and when he accidentally brushed his hand against Anna's, the two blushed.

Kristoff was a sophomore who Elsa met last year, and any friend of Elsa's is a friend of Jack. Then another person had came to sit at their table, this time a girl, with another boy right behind her.

"Hey Rupunzel, hey Flynn," Jack said, "this is Anna, Elsa's little sister,"

"Hey Anna!" shouted Rupunzel, who always got excited when meeting new people and trying new things. Flynn sat down next to Rupunzel, and then put his arm around her shoulders. Flynn and Rupunzel are a couple who are juniors, and best friends with Elsa and Jack.

"Hey!" Anna shouted back, before starting a conversation with her about anything and everything. So for the rest of their lunch they just watched Anna and Rupunzel ramble on and on.

"I can tell they're gonna be best friends," Jack muttered into Elsa's ear, causing her to giggle.

When they went home after their first day back to school, Jack stayed at Elsa's house for a while.

"Anna," he started, "what do you think of that Kristoff guy at lunch?"

"Uhh," she replied, a pink blush spreading down her face, "why do you ask?"

"I saw the way you looked at each other,"

"Umm..."

"Oh come on Anna!" Elsa said, entering the room with three cans of Coca-Cola, "you totally like him, just admit it now and we'll stop bugging you about it."

"Fine, I kinda maybe sorta have a smallish crush on him," she admitted.

"I KNEW IT!" Jack yelled.

"Calm down Jack,"

"Sorry,"

Anna, who's face had the color of a tomato, then accused Jack and Elsa, "Well, people think that you're going out!"

"WHAT!" Elsa and Jack yell simultaneously, who's faces started to resemble Anna's.

Anna, who was enjoying embarrassing her sibling and friend went further with this accusation, "You guys would make a cute couple, you both love winter, and have the bright blue eyes, and the light hair! You guys look like you were made for each other!"

"I'm out!" announced Elsa, stepping into her closet so that she didn't have to look at Jack, who now that she thought about it, was pretty cute_... NO! He's my best friend, I can't think about him like that!_

Little did she know, that Jack who was now tickling Anna to death for saying that was having similar thoughts._ Elsa is really pretty-No, Jack don't even think about it!_

When Elsa finally left her closet, Jack had left and Anna still had a funny look on her face from the conversation they had ten minutes earlier.

"Oh shut up!" She yells at her sister, who only starts laughing again.

"I can't help that you guys look adorable together!"

"HEY!"

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'What are Friends?"! I will try to make the chapters longer but right now I'm having some writers block so... ya. Thx - xRandomCactus909x**


	3. Ch3 Thoughts

Elsa had layed in her bed, and thought about recent events, aka Anna blabbing off about her and Jack being a cute cute couple. _Would Jack and I be cute? Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about this. But I can't stop._

Unknown to her, Jack was having a similar thought same night. _What if I did go out with Elsa?_

Sadly however, they both decided to ignore the little piece inside them that told them to go out. Or at least they tried.

I know, this chapter is so short it's annoying. But today was my first day back to school from winter break, same with my basketball, so I'm really just not feeling it today! And it doesn't help that I have to type this on my phone instead of an actual computer. Sorry! Thx - xRandomCactus909x


End file.
